ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Atlas (Beyond the Future)
Jack Atlas is a main character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, as well as in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future. Details concerning Jack from the original anime can be found here: Design Originally designed by Shuji Maruyama, his appearance has not changed all that much ten years after the end of the anime series. He has violet eyes, fair skin, and spiked blonde hair. He is generally seen wearing a neck band, a belt buckle, and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name. He usually wears a white trenchcoat over his purple-white Riding Suit. His D-Wheel is the Wheel of Fortune, which takes on the shape of a wheel, hence its name. Personality Jack has matured a good amount over the past decade, but he still retains some of his traits. He comes across as a bit cold at times, though he has grown a warmer demeanor and a bit more patience. After becoming World King, Jack has traveled around the entire world and he has started to gain an understanding of the hardships many people go through on a daily basis. He is shown to be much more considerate of others around him compared to how he was before he lost to Yusei Fudo in the Fortune Cup. This is shown when Jack gives a homeless man money and a chance to help others like him invest in his personal project to help boost the economy. He is also seen to be patient with young children when he visited a Duel Academia in France, where he taught a young arrogant girl named Alexis the importance of not being overconfident. Despite all this, he shows signs of hesitation as he has started to feel as though there is still something missing in his life. Jack has begun to question whether he is living up to the vision of a King Carly Nagisa described when the two first met. Stats Age: 31 'Height: '''6'7 '''Affiliation: '''Ride Ace '''Occupation: '''Professional D-Wheeler, World King Abilities Jack is adept and quick to react, as is seen when he was able to effortlessly catch a rock thrown at him from an old homeless man. He was then able to aprehend the man swiftly without injuring him. Childhood/History Jack's parents were killed during the Zero Reverse incident. As a child, Jack was a lone wolf and never played with the other children. Later, he met Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan and became one of their best friends. He was raised by Martha. In their teens, Jack, Yusei and Crow met Kiryu Kyosuke and formed Team Satisfaction as a way to improve their lives in Satellite, by becoming the best Duelists in Satellite. After conquering all of Satellite's zones, Kiryu changed, taking Dueling so seriously that he forced a kid into a Duel and proceeded to beat him up after winning. Unhappy with Kiryu's attitude, Jack and Crow left the team. After learning that Kiryu was on the run from Security, Yusei approached Jack to ask him to help. The reunited gang caught up with Kiryu in an abandoned storage building. They told him that he had changed and tried to get him to abort the battle with Security. After Yusei stopped Kalin from attacking a badly beaten Security, Crow and Jack held Kiryu in a room while Yusei tried to convince Security that he, himself, was the leader, in the hopes Kiryu wouldn't be arrested. However Kiryu, got arrested, ultimately ending the team. Jack later went on to become King, where he lost against Yusei Fudo in the Fortune Cup. During this time, his Signer powers were awakened along with the other four members. He then went on to meet Carly, defeat the Dark Signers, and dominate the World Riding Duel Grand Prix along with Yusei and Crow. Jack then joined his friends in defeating Yliaster aboard the Ark Cradle, becoming a hero of Neo Domino City along with the rest of Team 5D's. After some thought, Jack ultimately decided that he needed to cut his ties with Team 5D's in order to become stronger and obtain his dream of becoming King of the World. After losing to Yusei in their final Duel, he and the rest of the team parted ways, and Jack went on to become World King after many years of hard work. Relationships Yusei Fudo Ever since their childhood, Jack and Yusei have been great friends. This lasted up until Jack stole Yusei's D-Wheel and his Stardust Dragon and deserted his Satellite friends for a life of luxury in the City. When Yusei defeated Jack during the Fortune Cup, their friendship began to repair itself. As they spent more time together, they conversed more and managed to patch up their differences. Even though they are great friends, they have maintained a rivalry throughout the anime, similar to that of Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. After the two parted ways ten years ago, Jack is shown to still maintain his respect for Yusei as his rival. This is seen when Jack's Ride Ace manager, Mr. Fred, asks Jack if he would consider setting up a rematch between the two. Jack replied that he feels he isn't ready to have a rematch with Yusei, leaving Mr. Fred seemingly intrigued by Jack's humble behavior. Aki Izayoi Jack still maintains contact with Aki, which is shown when he tells Mr. Fred that he met with her while visiting France to Duel Professional D-Wheeler Jin Himuro. Jack meets with Aki every so often when he visits France during his travels. Most recently, he questioned her about her relationship with Yusei and patronized her for not taking it any further. Aki shot him down by saying his relationship with Carly was hardly any better. Jack exhibits unusual behavior when he asks her if she is satisfied with her decisions, but quickly changes the subject. Jack is still shown to care for Aki when he wonders why Mr. Fred is asking about her, finding the man's behavior supicious. Rua Heartlily Jack is shown to greatly respect Rua, commenting that he has Dueled against him several times throughout the past decade as Rua aimed for his title of World King. He also seems to find Rua's persistance amusing, referring to him as "The Brat" in a teasing manner. Carly Nagisa Ever since the start of the Dark Signer Arc, Carly Nagisa has been trying to get close to Jack, as she wanted to get a "scoop" on him after his loss of his title of the King. Even though her intentions were at first professional, she developed a caring bond with Jack which blossomed into a friendship. This was especially shown when Carly became a Dark Signer and Jack wanted to end the Duel in a draw so they would both lose together, because during the Duel he realized he loved her. But Carly, using all her strength, overthrew the dark power and depleted her Life Points to 0 before Jack could lose. While she was dying in his arms, Carly told Jack she loved him before she vanished to dust. Since she revived from her apparent death, Carly joined Jack on various quests throughout the anime, and continuously displayed her love for him, even though he ignored it. She always attended Jack's Duels and cheered him on from the sidelines, along with Jack's other "Fan Girls", Stephanie Mayumi and Sagiri Mikage. Ten years after Jack left Carly, they have apparently continued their relationship long distance, Jack becoming mature enough to stop ignoring her advances. It is apparent that his relationship with Carly has not yet been taken to a deeper level, as he is a bit hesitant when Aki asks him about it, changing the subject entirelly. Jack is shown to have been heavily influenced by Carly's words to him, and questions whether he is living up to the vision she had of him as King back when the two first met. He is also shown to be sensitive regarding Carly when he lost his cool and slapped Stephanie, who was accompanying Jack on one of their "dates". Stephanie Mayumi Though he clearly loves Carly, Jack is seen to accompany Stephanie frequently. He comments on the fact that she follows him all the time, and that he merely puts up with her. The two have a sibling-like relationship from Jack's perspective, though Stepahnie continues to show signs of affection for him. Stephanie is also clearly jealous of Carly, and the two end up in a fight over his feelings for her. Jack loses his cool and accidently slaps her, leading Stephanie to storm off in rage. Clearly frustrated with himself, Jack takes out his anger on some neraby reporters who were recording the event before riding away from the Blue-Eyes Mountain on his D-Wheel. Deck Jack plays a Burn/Beatdown Deck that focuses on inflicting damage to his opponent either through battle or effect damage, while summoning his ace "Red Demon's Dragon", then further evolving into "Sacr-Red Nova Dragon". His Deck is an opposite of Yusei's, as Yusei prefers defensive and adapting style, while Jack punishes his opponents for defensive play, probably to show their rivalry. Most of his monsters inflict piercing damage like "Mad Demon" and "Twin Breaker" while his traps inflict most of the effect damage, but also aid in summoning. Jack has two Decks, one for Riding Duels, and one for normal Duels. His new Deck focuses its strength into inflicting Life Point damage and powerful monsters to tie into his new "Blazing Soul" style. '''Jack's Beyond the Future Deck List's: Riding Duel Deck